


Blind

by WriteWolf



Series: Baze&Chirrut [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Зорко одно лишь сердце. Самого главного глазами не увидишь. © А. де Сент-Экзюпери





	

Позже Бейз часто думал, насколько еще хватило бы его бездарности и невнимательности, не случись этого раньше. И проклял себя никак не меньше тысячи раз — за то, что не углядел, не уберег, не сопоставил случайные наблюдения и чужие оговорки. Умудрился не заметить, когда Чиррут начал просить передать ему мелкие вещи, даже если те лежали буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки — просто не задумываясь выполнял просьбы, не ища их причин.

По задумке самого Чиррута Бейз наверняка не должен был его увидеть. Он бесшумно, как и всегда, проходил по залу храма, одной рукой держась за стену и будто бы просто считая шаги, но совершенно неподвижный взгляд напугал случайно заглянувшего в окно Бейза до дрожи в коленях. Он стоял, не в силах отвести взор от размеренных плавных шагов, таких осторожных, будто Чиррут нес на голове хрустальную вазу. И за все это время карие глаза ни разу не шевельнулись, словно он…

Словно Чиррут ничего не видел.

Когда Бейз влетел в зал, меньше чем за минуту обежав здание храма, Чиррут обернулся к нему точно так же, как прежде. В движениях не было ни тени скованности, которую он видел через окно, а озарившая лицо улыбка не позволяла усомниться в том, что Чиррут знает, кто перед ним стоит. И все же Бейз не позволил себя обмануть.

— Когда это случилось? — он бесцеремонно схватил Чиррута за плечи, со страхом глядя ему в глаза. Тот вздохнул, словно ждал вопроса, и страдальчески поморщился.

— Еще не случилось, — прозвучал короткий выдох. — Я пока вижу… многое. Но мне нужно быть готовым.

— И ты молчал?? — Бейз почти срывался на крик, удерживаемый лишь многолетней дисциплиной, въевшейся в сознание. — Ты ведь можешь обратиться к врачам!

— Это было решением Силы, и я не буду с ним спорить, — спокойствие, с которым Чиррут говорил, было, как всегда, непоколебимым, но сейчас это не помогало ни на йоту.

— Но зачем? — уже не таясь, Бейз обхватил скуластое лицо ладонями, коснулся большими пальцами дрогнувших век. — Ведь необязательно… — дыхание перехватывало, и он не смог закончить фразу. Мысль о том, что Чиррут теряет зрение, буквально не укладывалась в голове, он силился представить себе это, охватить разумом безысходную черноту… и не справлялся. Как можно добровольно, без сопротивления принять такую судьбу, Бейз понять не мог и не хотел, но его бессильная глухая ярость здесь ничего не решала.

Длинные пальцы дотронулись до его щек, стирая влажные дорожки. Зарылись в волосы, очертили линию челюсти и замерли на плечах, касаясь шеи. Чиррут покачал головой, заранее отметая все возражения, и одобрительно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его состояние все же передается Бейзу. Так было всегда — Бейз кипел, бушевал по любому поводу, даже куда менее важному, чем теперь, но Чирруту всегда удавалось вновь отыскать потерявшийся полюс для стрелки компаса, одним своим присутствием приводя Бейза обратно к балансу.

— Я знаю, что смогу справиться с этим, друг мой, — почти нараспев произнес Чиррут. — У меня есть ты.

Вечерний луч местного солнца скользнул по его лицу, только теперь позволяя разглядеть едва заметную туманную поволоку в глазах. Чиррут почти не вздрогнул от прямого света, и Бейз отчаянно сжал зубы, внутренне содрогаясь от этого зрелища. Чиррут не заслужил жизни в вечном мраке, только не он!

— Ты снова гневаешься, — укоризненно констатировал Чиррут. — Поверь, скоро вообще ерестанешь замечать, что я на самом деле ничего не вижу. Мне поможет Сила.

— Тебе помогу я, — привычно буркнул Бейз. — Только не вздумай больше молчать.


End file.
